


I Cast Levitate

by mediumgrave



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry has a good ass, Big dorks, Bottom Barry, Concentration checks, F/M, Improper use of the levitate spell, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Suspension, Top Lup, ass worship, suspension play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: “You know, I think my favorite part of this so far is the fact that I can confirm that your ass is fantastic from every angle.”Barry nods at this with a faux serious expression, “It’s a fact of life.”Lup grins and kisses her dork of a boyfriend. Enough dorking around, it’s time to get hot in here.





	I Cast Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 1: Suspension (From @RonTheMess on twitter's kinktober list)

“And what’s the word that you use when you need to switch off?”

“Toss, I got this Lup promise.”

Barry and Lup are sitting facing each other on their bed. At the moment, both of them are still partially clothed. Barry is clad in vaguely jean colored boxers. Lup is barely covered in a red and lacy set of lingerie that is topped with an opaque red robe.

She was wearing this when Barry first got home she had been lying on the bed in an over the top seductive pose. Barry’s entire face lit up immediately and Lup couldn’t hold back her laughter. If someone asked her why she was laughing it would be because of how ridiculous the situation was. It wasn’t really her plan for Barry to find her that attractive. But, the reality of it was that she still couldn’t believe how fucking adorable her boyfriend was. That, and there was nervous energy that was needing to escape her right at that moment. It was nerve wracking sometimes to be planning a scene like this. Or just going out of her way to be sexy in general.

Barry had immediately told her that she looks beautiful. Had kissed her softly and asked what his mistress wanted to do. This leads to the current moment, where Lup had just finished explaining what she had in mind. It was clever, mildly dangerous, but hey, what was the worst thing that could happen? Death? Okay, that was pushing it but still wouldn’t be awful if it did happen.

“Ready then hun?”

Barry grins at her, “Of course.” There is a couple of seconds involving a minor chant and hand movements before he lifts off of the bed and into the air, still in the same sitting down position that he was in beforehand.

Lup takes the opportunity to lay down under her now levitating boyfriend and look up at that beautiful Barry ass. Hey, who could blame her? It was a new angle that they didn’t really get to explore too often. “You good up there?”

“Yup!”

Deciding that as a good enough check up for now Lup adjusts her position again to kneel in front of Barry, he wasn’t too high up so this was a good enough. “You know, I think my favorite part of this so far is the fact that I can confirm that your ass is fantastic from every angle.”

Barry nods at this with a faux serious expression, “It’s a fact of life.”

Lup grins and kisses her dork of a boyfriend. Enough dorking around, it’s time to get hot in here.

She pulls him forward by his shoulders, shifting his position from vertical to horizontal. He’s a little startled by it at first, but she shushes him and gets back to work.

She decides that the best place to start is the aforementioned ass. A little bit of shuffling to get to it, and the target is there in front of her. She runs a hand along Barry’s thigh before gently cupping some of the flesh in her hand. This earns her a small noise from Barry that’s between a squeak and a moan and all around pretty cute.

Also, one of the best parts about this? The fact that she’s holding his ass and there is still so much that doesn’t fit in her hand. Barry was a squishy and chubby boy, and the amount of squish to be squished? Hot as hell.

She kneads at this beautiful curve as her other hand begins exploring as well. First, it gives Barry’s other cheek the squeeze it deserves. Second, it begins trailing down his thigh earning a more definitive moan as it traces sensitive flesh. And god that noise is so fucking good to hear.

She feels along Barry's thigh, teasing her way towards the more sensitive inner thigh. The skin here is softer, but still fuzzy like the rest of her Barry. She strokes up and down the flesh here, and listens to the soft noises that she’s able to draw out. Still much more coherent than what she would have liked.

Taking new found initiative she slides back under Barry’s form and grins up at him, now face level with his hips.

“Hey babe?”

Barry’s voice sounds dry with the extra effort it takes to speak. “Yeah?”

“Can you float down a little bit so that I can suck your dick?”

“Y-yeah.”

He does as he’s told, and wow there’s some good Barry junk in front of her face now. She can tell from the bulge in his boxers that at least some of this is working to turn him on. That, or gravity is doing it’s usual thing. Either way, she’s going to back up her hypothesis with some _hard_ facts.

She pulls the boxers down out of the way just enough that the band is now resting at the end of Barry’s ass. And aw dammit she should have done that earlier so that she could see how the elastic accentuated (assentuated?) him. Oh well. She had some other things to preoccupy her.

She takes the head of Barry’s semi-hard cock into her mouth and moans around it. Listen, it’s a pretty big turn on having the most sensitive part of your partner in your mouth. The weight of it, the heat, it’s so many good things.

From what she hears above her, Barry is enjoying himself too.

Slowly, she takes more of her boyfriend into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and pressing her tongue against the underside of his dick. Barry has a hard time figuring out if he should hold his breath, breathe out, or moan.

When she takes as much of him in as she can, it’s time for phase two of her plan.

One of the best parts of this plan, was just how much of Barry was available to her while he was suspended in the air like this. Usually parts of him were blocked off to the touch due to simple gravity. But like this? All access baby.

She reaches her arms around Barry and holds onto his ass as she begins to move her mouth along his cock at a faster speed, earning some more choice noises from Barry as she does. Shouldn’t be too long now before he loses concentration. Lup didn’t like to brag but, no she did like to brag, she was pretty good at sucking dick.

She could taste the precum on her tongue, and oh that was real fucking nice. She moans at the realization, sending the vibration to Barry with their current arrangement.

“Fuck- Lup- toss-”

It takes Lup a good second before she realizes that she should probably move. She rolls along the bed when Barry loses concentration on his levitation spell and ends up gently floating back down onto the mattress before flipping over onto his back.

Lup grins down at him, fairly proud of the picture she’s made with him. His dick was covered in red lipstick and was wet and super hard. “Well, that didn’t take long.”

Barry covers his face with his arm.

Lup tsks at him before repeating the same motions and words that Barry had done earlier, letting him back into the air. “You can’t hide from me baby, I still got work to do on you.” She adjusts herself once more to be under him, and gets back to her work. Her work being fuck the shit out of Barry.

She kisses the tip of his cock before sucking again on the tip of it. Her hands are back on his ass, squeezing and using it to push him into her mouth to help fuck her face. God she hoped that the heat of arousal was at least a fraction of what orgasm was beginning to build inside Barry. She doesn’t dwell too long on that thought though because, hey she’s got a spell to concentrate on.

Instead of thinking too hard, she lets instinct help drive her. Hands groping ass and thigh and tongue dancing across dick. It’s fast, and sloppy, and definitely not elegant by any stretch of the imagination.

She eventually pops her mouth off of her boyfriend and lets her hand take over, and she watches as Barry’s face changes. It scrunches up in just the cutest and hottest way and Lup can’t help but smirk in knowing that she’s the reason why.

“You know Barry, you could cum on me at any moment and I wouldn’t mind. Though I wouldn’t mind touching you some more though, you’re super vulnerable and open to me up there babe. God you looks so good and feel so good to touch- _Oh fuck babe._”

With that last sentence Lup feels Barry’s cum drip from her hand onto her neck. She soaks in that small wet feeling for a second, replaying the strangled moan that Barry made as he came.

She then remembers that oh, she should probably get her boyfriend down. She moves out of the way before releasing the spell and letting her boyfriend down carefully.

“Hey big guy, you good?”

“Mhm. never better.”

“Good goof. Now you better get ready for some rocking cuddles.”


End file.
